Getting What You Deserve
by ginger-drake14
Summary: The Anubis residents have just graduated, and are heading to college. With college comes changes, opportunities, and love. Especially for Fabian and Nina. For FabinaxJara-SiBuNa's challenge. R&R, ENJOY!
1. Over Joyed Undergrads

**Hey guys! This is for FabinaxJara-SiBuNa's challenge! Wish me luck! BTW, she said it could be right after they graduate, so I'm taking that opportunity!**

* * *

><p><em>Nina's POV<em>

"Jerome!" I yelled. "Jerome, give that back, it isn't yours!"

"Looks like someone forgot to pack their stuffed teddy bear!" he teased. I continued to chase him throughout Anubis House. While chasing him, I stumbled over some of Mara's boxes. Usually, the house would be neat and tidy, but this week, it was full of suitcases, boxes, and the faded memories of the last four years. You see, we had just graduated last week. We had an entire week to enjoy our last moments in Anubis House, but our week was over. It was time for our **dreams** to come true. It was time for college.

My fall caused Jerome to get even farther away from me. He had advanced down the stairs, while I was still stuck helping myself up at the girls corridor. I ran down the stairs, but with no luck. Jerome was nowhere in sight. "Jerome," I called. "Come out, come out wherever you are." Suddenly, a person jumped out from behind me, making me screech. Loud.

"Nina are you okay?" Fabian screamed, running out of his box covered room.

"Fabian!" I yelled, throwing my arms around his neck. "Jerome scared me AND took my bear!" I pouted, putting my best puppy dog face on.

"Dude, really?" Fabian said. "I gave her that bear!" he said.

Jerome finally gave in and gave me my bear back. "You are so lucky you have him wrapped around your finger," he said to me. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Thank you Fabian," I said kissing him on the cheek.

"No problem Nines. Anything for you," he said smiling. Fabian and I had been dating ever since sophomore year. We had dated before that, but we broke up. We finally got back together, and **three**, happy years later, we're still going strong. "That reminds me, you're eating dinner with me tonight."

"Someone's very forceful. Did I ever tell you I think that's sexy?" I smirked.

"It's never come up," he said, kissing me on the nose.

"Wrong place," I pouted. He laughed kissing me on the lips. I put my hands around his neck, and his hands moved around my waist.

"Aww! Is it possible for you two to get even cuter?" Amber squealed, causing us to break apart, blushing. "Sorry, was I interrupting something?" she asked, shrugging. Fabian and I rolled our eyes. "I'm going to miss you two so much!" she said hugging us both.

"Ambs, we're going to the same college," I laughed.

"Yeah, but I'm going to miss rooming with you," she said. I gave her a confused look.

"Why won't we be in a dorm together?" I asked.

"Amber, please-" Fabian started.

"Fabian didn't tell you?" I looked over at Fabian, who had his head in his hands.

"Fabian didn't tell me what?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Wow, thanks so much Amber!" he exclaimed.

"Sorry, I thought you already told her," she shrugged.

"You told her!" Eddie said, walking into the hallway. "Guys, Fabian told her!" he yelled upstairs. The rest of the house cheered. I was still so confused.

"What did Fabian tell me?" I screeched. Eddie looked down, realizing he had just told some big secret.

"Everyone who isn't Nina, leave the room!" Fabian yelled. Amber and Eddie exited, and I heard a few doors closing upstairs and downstairs.

"What are they talking about Fabian?" I asked, my arms still crossed over my chest.

"Nina, the reason I wanted to take you out to dinner tonight, was because I wanted to ask you something." He took me by the hands and inhaled a deep breath. "Nina, after we leave this place, would you…like to move in with me? We could rent an apartment, and we can use my mum's old furniture and-" I cut him off with a long, passionate kiss. It was as if **everything** bad or evil in the world melted away. All that was left was the warm, fuzzy feeling Fabian gives me every time our lips touch. After about two minutes, we broke apart, but we were both craving more.

"I think you already know my answer. How could I say no to you?" I smiled.

"I love you Nina," he smiled.

"I love you too. I love you more than I love **sugar**! And you know how much I love sugar!" I giggled.

"You're the only sugar I love." He made me giggle some more. I quickly pecked him on the lips, and traveled back up the stairs. I still tried to convince myself that I was moving in with Fabian in less than a week. It seemed as if my life was a **fairytale**, and Fabian was the prince who saved the beautiful maiden. Not that I'm calling myself beautiful. I'm really very modest. Sort of.

I waltzed into my room, and let out a sigh. "So, did he ask you?" Joy asked. It was then that I noticed every girl from Anubis House was packed into my room.

"What is this, a Fabianvention?" I laughed.

"Well, did he ask you?" Patricia urged.

"Yes! I'm moving in with Fabian!" I squealed. I couldn't conceal my excitement any longer. All the girls gave me a hug, and we collapsed on the floor laughing. "I'm going to miss you guys so much. I only get to see Alfie, Amber, and Fabian on a regular basis. Everyone else is going somewhere else," I said, my voice falling with sadness.

"Hey, at least you got into the same college as your boyfriend. Jerome and I won't get to go to the same college," Mara said. She started to tear up, and we embraced her.

"You'll still get to see him. Don't worry. Jerome won't leave you behind. He's changed, remember?" Joy reminded Mara.

"Yeah, I guess so," she said, a smile faintly appearing on her face.

"So, Mara, have you heard from Mick lately?" Mara and Mick decided to remain friends after they broke up.

"Actually, yeah. He's going to college in California," she said.

"Oh my God! Amber, what time is it?" I squealed.

"It's 5:30. Why?" she asked.

"Fabian's taking me out to dinner in thirty minutes! Help me!" I screeched.

"Okay, okay, we'll all help you. It'll be our way of bonding. We only have three days after all," shrugged Patricia. After thirty minutes, I was ready to go. I walked down the creaky, wooden stairs. I remembered the prom of freshmen year. I walked down these same steps with Mara and Patricia. I was wearing a beautiful purple dress. Fabian's expression was priceless.

"Wow," was all he managed to say. He put on my corsage, and we left for the dance. That also happened to be the night of the chosen hour. When I found out I was the Chosen One. Also, Fabian and I's first kiss. It was truly a magical night.

Fabian saw me walk down the stairs, and his eyes widened. I was wearing a form fitting, strapless purple dress with black heels. "Nina," he breathed. "You look…wow." I smiled.

"I'm so glad I look…wow," I laughed.

"You know what I mean," he said taking my hand.

"So, where are we going?" I asked, intertwining our fingers.

"You'll see," he said smirking. Being the gentlemen he is, he called a cab and it pulled in front of us. "After you, ma lady," he said holding the door open for me. I blushed in response and stepped into the cab. The entire cab ride was silent. It wasn't an **awkward** silence. We were kissing the entire time. We had to break apart, because the cabbie was straining his throat (he kept clearing his throat to get our attention).

"Sorry," I apologized, blushing.

"You two really are in love," he observed.

"Yes we are," Fabian said looking me in the eye. His blue-green eyes sparkled, and burned with passion. I really did love him so much. We stepped out of the cab, and I gasped. We were in the beautiful meadow that Fabian took me to on our second date.

"Fabian, this is perfect. I love you!" I exclaimed, hugging him with everything I had in me.

"The only thing I see that is perfect, is you," he smiled. I kissed him on the lips. He pulled my chair out for me, and I graciously say down.

"I can't wait to live you! I don't think I've ever been so excited in my life!" I squealed. "I'm sorry, I must sound a lot like Amber now," I blushed.

"I think it's adorable. Only you make it adorable. Amber makes it annoying."

"Gee, thanks," I laughed, not really sure if I should be offended or flattered. I looked up from the amazing food Fabian cooked, and found Fabian staring at me. "What?" I smiled.

"You're so beautiful," he said.

"Stop it!" I exclaimed.

"Stop what?" he laughed.

"Making me blush. You're so sweet and charming, and I just can't take it," I laughed.

"I speak the truth Nina, and the truth is you're beautiful," he said, making me blush even more. "I…h-have to ask you something else," he said. I could tell something was making him nervous.

"Okay," I replied.

"N-Nina, you know I love you…more than anything. I think you're the one. No, I KNOW you're the one." He got down on one knee, pulling a velvet box out with a beautiful silver ring in it. I started hyperventilating. "This isn't an engagement ring, but it's a promise. I promise to love you every day until I die. I promise to love you and only you. I promise to do everything in my power to make you feel special." He finished, and I started crying. "Nina, don't cry. I don't want to see you cry."

"Fabian, I love you so much. You're so sweet to me, and I-I feel like I don't deserve you," I said looking down, letting tears fall onto my cheeks.

"Nina, don't say that. You're so special. More special than anything or anyone. That's why I love you. I'm the one that doesn't deserve you." I continued to look down. He knelt down in front of me, using two fingers to lift my chin up. "Nina, if you don't accept this, I'll understand. I love you so much, I just want you to be happy."

"N-No, Fabian that's not what I meant. I do love you, I just wish I didn't feel like I don't deserve you," I cried.

"You're perfect. As long as you love, isn't that enough?" he asked.

"Yes. Yes it is. I love you Fabian," I smiled. He wiped the tears off my face, and slipped the diamond on my finger.

"I love you," Fabian said, leaning his head on mine.

"Let's get back to the house. I have to finish packing for our new apartment!" I squealed. "It's on campus, right?" I asked.

"Leave it you to ask if our apartment is on campus." I gave him one of my looks. "It's on campus," he sighed. We heard a distant honk. "Our cab's here. Ready to go?"

"Carry me," I laughed. He picked me up bridal style, and carried me to the cab. "I love you," I said.

"I love you too," he smiled at me. Next week, I was moving in with Fabian Rutter.

* * *

><p><strong>There's chapter 1! Chapter 2 will be up soon enough! Thanks for reading! Review please!<strong>

**~Ginger**


	2. Box Blunders

**Hey guys! I have my hands full right now! There are so many contests I would like to enter! I'm already entered in two! Plus, I've got Of Love and Vacations to update regularly. UGH! But, it's worth it, because I love writing, and I've never won a contest before! WOOHOO! Okay, here's chapter 2! I really like multi-chapter contests! Okay…I've decided to start replying to reviews! YEAH!**

**FabinaxJara-SiBuNa: Thanks! I worked really hard on it. AHH! I'm so nervous. I'm tryin hard to get points, I really am. You don't have to wait anymore!**

**Hoafabina2011: Oh, don't make me blush!**

**Christian Cadet: Thanks so much! I try not to rush, I just feel like I'm writing sooo much, and it's not good enough :/ I hate that feeling…**

**Clove15: heheh, yeah…:)**

**Okay! ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em>Fabian's POV<em>

I woke up to find Nina in my arms. I looked around, and saw a new apartment with boxes surrounding the perimeter. The only **window **our bedroom overlooked the campus in which we attended. I looked at the time, and shook Nina awake. "Nina, we have to finish unpacking," I whispered.

"Uh, where's the snooze button on my Fabian alarm," she grumbled, pushing my face. I laughed at her laziness.

"Babe, we need to unpack. Our classes start next week," I laughed, shaking her even more.

"No!" she pouted.

"Fine. But don't say I didn't warn you." I started tickling her sides, causing her to squeal and jerk.

"Fabian, stop! Okay, I'm up, I'm up. Stop tickling me, please?" she said, regaining enough composure to give me her famous puppy dog stare.

"Okay, but it's only because you're so gorgeous." I kissed her nose, and carried her out of bed. "If this is the only way to get you out of bed, then so be it." She then became very speechless. She seemed like she was in some sort of daze. "Nina, what's wrong?"

"You…y-you sleep shirtless?" she giggled.

"Yes. Didn't you see me before we got in bed last night?" I laughed at her uncontrollable giggles.

"I was so tired last night," said Nina after I put her down. "All those tears before we left really got me exhausted. I didn't even have time to worry about the fact last night was our first night in the same bed," she huffed out. I kissed her gently on the lips, smiling against the kiss. It was so adorable how she forgets things, because she's tired. You might think that's a weird thing to find cute, but I don't.

"You are so perfect," I sighed.

"YOU are so perfect," she laughed.

"No, YOU!"

"YOU!" she giggled. She started to poke at my stomach, causing me to laugh without ease.

"Nina, stop it!"

"Not until you admit you're more perfect than I am," she said.

"Never!" I grabbed her hands, and instead of forcing her put them by her sides, I put them around my neck. I put my hands around her waist, and we leant in for a kiss.

_Nina's POV_

Fabian is the most perfect man I've ever met. He loves me for me, he's strong, sweet, funny, and super sexy without a shirt on. After our tickle fight, he took my hands and put them around his neck, not hesitating to put his arms around my waist, pulling me close to him. We leant in for a passionate kiss, that was only getting more passionate by the second.

His tongue pierced my bottom lip, and happily granted him entrance, smiling against the kiss. He pushed me against the wall. He moved down to my neck, causing me to moan. I finally realized what we had to do. "Fabian…unpack…remember?" I stumbled, enjoying his kisses.

He pulled away and added disappointedly, "Fine, but you have to your stuff first. That means your books, your **sweater**, and your…feminine items," he laughed blushing.

"Shut up! You don't know what it's like to be a girl," I laughed. He came over and kissing me tenderly on the lips. "Fine, I'll go do that," I said giving in.

"Looks like you're not the only one who has someone wrapped around their finger," I smirked.

"That's the price of love," I said kissing him on the cheek.

"I have some news for you," he said smiling.

"First the apartment, then the promise ring? What else could you possibly have in store for me?" I laughed.

"I got the job," he said smiling his head off. I was surprised his cheeks didn't hurt. Fabian had applied for an internship at the local hospital. They were only taking five people, and Fabian told me two hundred people applied for the job.

"Fabian! That's amazing! I knew you could do it!" I exclaimed, hugging him.

"The best part is, I get to graduate college early. I only have to do three years of college, then an extra year of medical school, then I'm done," he exclaimed.

"Oh," I said glumly.

"Nines, what's wrong?" he asked, his eyes full of concern.

"Well, what if I never get to see you. I'll still be in college when you get out, not to mention the extra years I'll have to take if I want an extra degree. What if we never see each other?" I sadly, tear welling up in my eyes.

"Nina," he breathed, leading me to the couch, and pulling me on his lap. "I wouldn't have taken the job without considering all the disadvantages first. And none of the disadvantages involved spending less time with my favorite girl," he said sweetly. I giggled with delight, as my cheeks began to get hot.

"Aww, only you would do that for me," I giggled.

"You have the cutest giggle," he said.

"I love you, Fabian. Thanks for being there for me."

"I love you too, and that's why I'm always there for you," he smiled. He kissed me on the cheek, and we started to unpack the many scattered boxes. After a while, I finally broke.

"Ugh, this is so **BORING!**"I exclaimed.

"Nina, we're almost done, just try and keep a positive attitude," he said, trying to calm me down. It worked, seeing as how I went back to work. Things were great, until I dropped a particularly heavy box on his foot. "Ouch! God, that hurt!" he screamed, holding his foot.

"**Oops**," was all I managed to say. He just looked at me, his face red. "Fabian, I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" I asked forcing him on the chair.

"Yeah, but I think you broke my foot!" My face turned red with embarrassment and anger toward myself.

"Broken? I broke your freaking foot? Shit, crap, shit, oh man I've screwed up big time, crap!" I exclaimed.

"Nina, Nina relax, okay? I was only kidding. It doesn't even hurt that much anymore," he laughed. I smacked him on the arm.

"Don't do that. I would never forgive myself if I broke your foot."

"I'm sorry. It's hilarious to see your expression." I rolled my eyes, and heard my phone go off. I picked up the black **iPhone** and looked at the message. "Who's it from?" asked Fabian, looking over my shoulder.

"It's from Amber." I switched my voice to Amber's voice to read the message. "OMG, guess what Anubis alumni, heheh, we're going to the beach this Sunday, the day before college starts! If you're still in England of course. Reply fast! Love, Ambs." Fabian laughed at my Amber impression.

"You wanna go?" he asked.

"Of course I do!" I exclaimed. "But, I've got to go get a swimsuit. I need to look hot," I said striking a pose.

"I think you beautiful in everything," he smiled wrapping arms around my waist.

"I said hot, not beautiful," I laughed, pushing his arms away, and skipping to our room. I could hear him laughing behind me. I'm seriously turning into the American version of Amber.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading guys! It's a little shorter than what I'm used to, but, oh well! My goal for everything I write is over 1,000 words. Why am I telling you this? Hehe! Thanks for reading. And for FabinaxJara-SiBuNa: I hoped you liked it!<strong>

**~Ginger**


	3. Nobody Likes A Beach Bum

**Hey readers! Wassup? Lol, thanks for all your reviews on the last chapter. Now, time to respond!**

**GAKUENALICEROCKS: I guess you already know the answer…I wish I could've updated last night, but my grandpa's really big about being outside and enjoying nature and crap…**

**Clove15: I don't know you'll have to see *insert smirk here***

**FabinaxJara-SiBuNa: Thanks! Oh my, well that'd be interesting to wake up to that…heheh, but thanks! I try my best!**

**WiseGirl14: Thanks! I read fan fiction waaaay before I started writing it, and I was like, "I hate short chapters so much," so I started to write long chapters (:**

**Jamber111: Thanks!**

**hoafabina2011: I love humor so much, so I always put it in my stories. Thank you!**

**Okay, on with the story! ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em>Nina's POV<em>

I scoured the store for bathing suits with Amber. The beach party was tomorrow, and since I had no time to get a swimsuit earlier, Amber was taking me today. All week, she's been bugging me about procrastinating. "Nina, it isn't like you to procrastinate with things," she would say putting her hands on her hips.

"That's because there are many more important things to worry about other than clothes," I replied.

"You mean like Fabian?" she smirked. I rolled my eyes. Now, two days later, she finally forced me to go shopping with her.

We searched the store high and low for the "perfect swimsuit" as Amber would say. I looked at every rack in fear that Amber would tear me to bits if I didn't. "Nina, how about this one?" I looked over at Amber, and saw her holding a ridiculously pink bikini with ruffles.

"Amber, I don't think that really suits my taste," I shrugged. She sighed, putting it back on the rack and moving on. "Can I just ask you a question? Why are we spending so much time finding a swimsuit? I mean, can't we just use one we already have?" I asked. Amber looked really offended.

"You NEVER wear a swimsuit or ANY piece of clothing twice. Haven't I taught you anything?" she gasped.

"I don't really pay attention to your Amber lectures," I laughed. She huffed off, leaving me to find a swimsuit on my own.

After thirty minutes of having no luck, I started to lose hope I would ever find something I liked. I guess that's what I get for letting Amber take me to a store called Ruffles, Ruffles, and More Ruffles!

After an hour, I did lose hope and went to find Amber. I found her arguing over a dress with some strange woman. She had one end of the dress and Amber had the other. They were both yanking it in different directions. "Amber, put the dress down," I said calmly. I could hear the fabric ripping already.

"But I want it-"

"Put it down," I commanded. She let go of the dress, but not without an unnecessary hair flip, and sticking her tongue out. The lady rolled her eyes, and walked away happily with the dress.

"What'd you do that for? I wanted that dress!" Amber pouted.

"Ambs, I haven't found anything. Can we go now?" I pleaded. Her expression softened.

"Okay, fine. Don't blame me when you go to the party without anything to wear though." I laughed and turned around toward the door. Right before leaving, I noticed a faint glimmer on a nearby rack. That glimmer was coming from a really cute bikini. It was the only thing in the store that wasn't covered in ruffles. **(Outfit is of course of my profile)**

"Amber, wait a minute," I said, not taking my eyes off the swimsuit.

"What!" Amber groaned, her **temper** flaring. I knew I had to act fast.

"Look at this swimsuit! I'm going to try it on! I'll be right back," I called. Amber nodded with a smile faintly on her face. I left in a flash to try it on, and came back equally as fast.

"OMG, you look amazing Nina! I love that color on you!" Amber smiled.

"Thanks Ambs!" I smiled back.

"Like I always say, the perfect outfit will always find you," she said.

"When do you say that?"

"Wow, you really need to start listening to my Amber lectured," she said seriously. I laughed, and walked to the cash register, grabbing a cover up and some sandals. I was ready.

_The Next Day_

I woke up the next morning feeling very refreshed. I don't know if it was the sunlight, the pool party was today, or the fact that I've been waking up in Fabian's strong grasp for almost a week now. Whatever the reason, I was unusually happy and in a good mood. I say unusual, because I've been kind of depressed the past couple days due to the fact I had to say goodbye to Anubis House. Not today!

I looked at the small, digital clock. 9:07. I knelt down by Fabian so I was only a few inches away from his ear. "Fabian, it's time to **wake up**," I whispered.

"No," he grumbled. He pulled me down, and wrapped his arms around my waist, this time not releasing me.

"Fabian, let me go," I giggled.

"But then I can't hold you," he said still half asleep.

"Fabian, come on now," I said pulling his hands off my waist, but they wouldn't budge.

"No. You're mine forever!" he said, now fully awake. He got out of bed, taking me with him. His arms still around my waist, he carried me to the kitchen, and set me down on the counter. His arms still attached to my waist, he looked deeply into my eyes. "You have the prettiest eyes," he smiled, causing me to giggle while a blush was becoming apparent on my face.

"When I'm around you, why do I always feel like we I'm in a picture perfect relationship, like in those romantical movies?" I asked.

"Because picture perfect relationships mean the people are in love. Sound familiar?" he said smirking.

"Nope, not really," I shrugged.

"Oh." His smirk turned into a frown as he let go of my waist.

"I'm kidding! God, you are insane for getting upset! Of course it sounds familiar, because that's our love. Fabian, I love you. How could I ever forget that?" I asked. He lightened up and started laughing.

"I'm sorry. Don't pretend about that though! Do you know what I would do without you loving me?"

"Knowing you, you'd probably never move on, right?" I questioned. I know him all too well.

"Right," he replied moving away from me, but I remained sitting on the granite countertop. "Nina, you know you can get down now?" he laughed.

"No I can't. I need a tall, strong, handsome man to lift me down," I said dreamily.

"Well, I'm about as strong as a baby **penguin** so I'm not your man." I stared at him in disbelief. "What?" he asked shrugging.

"You're kidding, right? You go to the gym four days every week, you carry me practically all the time, and I've seen you shirtless. Let's just say you have quite the abs," I said smirking.

"Okay, so you have proof. That doesn't mean I'm going to lift you off the counter."

"Pwetty pwease," I begged, sounding like a two year old who wanted to the last cookie.

"Fine, fine." He lifted me off the counter, setting me on our tiled floor ever so gently. I loved how he could be forceful, but also gentle at the same time.

"Do you know how different my life is compared to what I thought it would be like right now?" I asked.

"In what way?"

"Well, I always thought I'd be living with a guy after I had graduated from college, not high school," I replied.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" he questioned.

"I thought it was a bad thing if that happened when I was a little girl. But that was before I met you. You make me feel so safe, secure, and loved. My mom always told me to follow my heart, and I did. That's why I moved in with you," I smiled. He came over and gave me a tender kiss. "What was that for?" I asked in awe.

"Just for being you," he replied smiling. We leant in again, meeting at the middle. Our lips moved together as my arms went around his neck, and his went around my waist. My fingers tangled in his hair and he growled in response, causing me to smile against the kiss. I'm not sure how, but when we broke apart, we were back on our bed, Fabian lying on top of me. So we started laughing. I don't think either of us knew why we were laughing, but there we were, laughing like idiots.

"Fabian, how long have we been making out?" I asked after the laughter died down. My expression turned serious.

"I don't know," he shrugged. "A while," he said smirking, beginning to kiss my neck. While I was enjoying what he was doing, I couldn't help but worry about the time. We had to be at the beach at 12:30. I turned my head slightly so I could see the clock. 11:30.

"Fabian," I squealed pushing him on. "We have to leave in thirty minutes! Come on!" I screeched pulling him up. We quickly got dressed, and headed out the door with twenty minutes to spare.

We got to the beach just in time. I saw Amber and the other Anubis girls that had stayed in England, and waved to them. "Hey guys!" I said hugging Patricia, Mara, and Amber. "I'm so glad to be here!" I squealed.

"I know! Amber, why didn't you think of this before?" Mara asked.

"I don't know? It never came up," she shrugged. "Oh, and I know it's a hot day, so if you get thirsty there's **Gatorade** in the cooler," she smiled. "I'm going to go tan. Nina, you want to come?" she asked me.

"Sure, I guess so," I shrugged. "Bye guys." I waved to Mara and Patricia and walked off.

_Fabian's POV_

I was talking with Eddie, Jerome, and Alfie when I started to hear the two guys that were standing near us. They seemed to be talking about the hot girls on the beach. I wasn't really paying attention until they started talking about a particular girl.

"Hey mate, you see that girl over there? The one with the dirty blonde hair and the hot body?" one of the guys asked. I realized they were talking about Nina.

"Yeah, she's hot as hell," the other guy said. I clenched my fists, but tried to keep my cool.

"If I was her boyfriend, I'd do so many things to her," he laughed. That's when I decided to do something about it.

"Hey," I yelled. "That's my girlfriend you're talking about. Stop talking about her like that. She doesn't like to be treated like scum."

"What are you going to do about it?" the guy taunted. The next thing I knew my fist was coming in contact with his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffy…sort of! Thanks for reading guys! I can't wait for the next chapter. I'm gonna write it tonight, because even I want to know what happens! *le Gasp* Review please!<strong>

**~Ginger**


	4. Love Is Priceless

**Hey guys! How'd you like the last chapter? I don't want to toot my own horn, but, it was good, right? HEHEH I'm not going to do the review responses, because I just posted the last chapter as I'm writing this, so no one has had a chance to review yet! ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em>Nina's POV<em>

I was having a good time tanning with Amber when Patricia came running over to me. "Nina, look!" she said. She sounded so worried. I looked behind me to see Fabian punching some random guy. I ran over as fast as I could.

"Fabian! Fabian, stop it right now!" I screamed, pulling Fabian off the guy. "I'm really sorry about that," I said apologizing to the guy. The guy just nodded, and walked off looking a bit flustered. "What the hell is wrong with you?" I screamed at Fabian. "You can't just go up to a random guy and start punching him!" Fabian stayed silent. "I think it's best if we leave, okay?" I pleaded, calming down a bit. Fabian nodded his head, and we started walking off the beach.

The car ride was eerily silent. Fabian wouldn't talk to me, I wouldn't talk to Fabian. There wasn't much to say. How do you explain punching someone without a real reason?

I walked into our apartment, semi slamming the door. The first thing Fabian did was go to bed. That's the only thing he did. Was walk into our apartment, go to our room, and lie in bed. I was conflicted. I didn't know if I should go talk to him, or leave him alone. I decided with the first option.

"Fabian," I said after I walked down the long, or it seemed to be long, hallway to our room. "Fabian, please tell me why you hit him," I begged.

"That asshole, he was talking about you like you were a piece of scum. He kept saying how he would do so many things to you if he was your boyfriend. He kept saying you had a sexy body, and…and…I don't know. I hate it when people treat you like that. You deserve to be treated better. My over protective side got the best of me, and I hit him. I'm so sorry Nina. I'm ashamed of myself. Please, forgive me?" His eyes were full of tears, as were mine.

"Fabian, that's the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me. I've never had someone stand up for me like that before. That's the reason I love you. You are so protective, but that's a good thing. I want to feel like I can always count on you, through everything. I love you so much Fabian. Of course I forgive you." I kissed him so ferociously. Tears were being brought to my eyes, but I just kept on kissing him. Fabian was so perfect. I noticed him wince and jerk away when I touched his shoulder. "Is everything okay?"

"My shoulder is hurt. The asshole pulled my arm during the fight," he said rubbing his shoulder.

"Let me get some ice for that, but first," I paused leaning over to kiss his shoulder. "Kissing the boo-boo always makes it feel better," I smiled. He laughed and came to the kitchen with me.

Even with the fight, it was probably one of the best nights I've ever spent with Fabian.

_Fabian's POV_

A week after the beach incident, I was sitting in a restaurant with Alfie, Eddie, and Jerome. We were talking about our girlfriends, when, of course, the topic of sex came up. I hated the particular topic.

"Since Fabian is the only one of us who lives with his girlfriend, I have to ask. How far have you and Nina gone?" Alfie asked.

"You really sound like a girl. Don't only girls talk about this sort of stuff?" I asked.

"Not really," Jerome pointed out.

"Dude, just tell us," Eddie said. I stayed quiet. "Of course. Celibate Fabian over here hasn't done anything."

"Look guys, Nina and I already had this talk a while back. We're going to wait until it's the right time," I said.

"You and Nina have been dating for three years, you live together for God's sake!" Jerome exclaimed.

"Guys, I don't want to talk about this. I have to go," I said getting up and leaving. I couldn't stop thinking about it. Maybe Nina and I should reconsider?

_Nina's POV_

I got into bed a week after the beach incident. Fabian's shoulder had been healing nicely, and lately it seems as if we're at the happiest we've ever been in our relationship. I sighed, and climbed into bed. "Hey," I said to Fabian as he came in the room, shirtless as always. I've started getting used to the fact that he sleeps shirtless, but inside I'm still always screaming.

"Hey," he said looking down. I knew something was up.

"What's wrong?" I asked touching his shoulder. He looked up at me and kissed me without any warning. Thinking this was just one our usual make out sessions, I let him climb on top of me. Things started getting out of hand when he started taking my shirt off. I immediately stopped him. "Fabian, stop it!" I yelled, pushing him off me.

"Nina, why? We've been dating for three years, and we live in a freaking apartment together. Don't you think we're ready?" he pleaded.

"I-I don't think I am," I hesitated. His face dropped. "Fabian, I'm sorry. I really am. I just don't feel comfortable. I'm only 18 and I need time. Please don't be mad at me."

"I'm not mad. I should've never let the guys pressure me. I'm so stupid," he said.

"You're not stupid. If anyone's stupid, it's Eddie, Alfie, and Jerome. Just go with what you feel comfortable with," I said. He smiled, kissing me tenderly.

"I'm tired. Goodnight," he said plopping on the bed while pulling me down with him. I wrapped my arms around his waist, and nuzzled my head in his chest. I soon slipped into a great sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's short, but my last chapter was really long! Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review! NO FLAMMERS! <strong>

**And for FabinaxJara-SiBuNa: I think you already know I'm going to ask if you like it heheh**

**~Ginger**


	5. The Mysterious Whereabouts Of The MIA

**Hey guys! I'm so happy to be back home! Ugh, I HATE car rides! Anyways, I don't really feel like responding to reviews. I'm kinda tired, so yeah. Thanks for all your positive reviews though! Please read the extra A/N at the end. It's VERY IMPORTANT! ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em>Nina's POV, 1 Year Later<em>

Ugh, I hate morning classes, I thought as the clock kept ticking on and on, but not fast enough. I was currently in my least favorite class right now: anatomy. Just thinking of the word grossed me out. It's kind of funny though. I'm living with a guy who's been interning at the hospital for about a year now trying to get a degree in anatomy. Sometimes, Fabian will come home with these horrifying stories from the hospital, like someone coming in with a tree limb stuck in their foot. It makes me want to vomit every time I hear one of his hospital stories.

The worst part of taking this class, was that Fabian wasn't here to take it with me. He's always at the hospital in the morning, so he doesn't have to take any classes. I miss him so much in the mornings. I don't get to wake up next to him anymore, because he's usually off to the hospitals on weekdays. Not weekends though. He calls those "Nina and Fabian's Day of Nonsense."

"The human body really is a beautiful thing…" the professor said, but I was dozing off to one of my beautiful day dreams. "Ms. Martin, can you tell me the answer?" I jumped out of my daze, and gave the professor a confused look. Just then, the bell rang. Saved by the bell, thank God.

My classes were over for the day, so I decided to get to the apartment before Fabian had to leave for his classes. I walked into the apartment, discovering it to be vacant. Fabian must've already left for his classes.

I changed into some comfy sweats and Fabian's t-shirt. I slipped my contacts out, made a hot bowl of **popcorn** and plopped on the couch, ready for my daily marathon of afternoon talk shows. I sat through the Nate Berkus Show, the Ellen DeGeneres Show, and Oprah before finally getting tired and flicking the screen off.

I stood and stretched, the slumped over position I was in making my back hurt. I checked the time. The clock read exactly 5:00. I quickly got myself dressed into something more presentable and cooked dinner, eagerly waiting for Fabian to get home at 5:30.

_Makin dinner 2nite. Can't wait 2 c u ;P_

_Love, Nines xx_

At 5:15, the two plates of fish and chips, Fabian's favorite meal, were done and cooling off on the table. I sat down, tapping my unpolished nails on the table, waiting for 5:30 to come around.

At 5:30, I desperately watched for the door, expecting it to swing open and to hear "hey Nines," come from the sexiest voice in all of England.

At 5:45, I assumed he was late, because of the rush of college students to get to their dorms or apartments, and Fabian was just having a little trouble pushing past the crowd.

At 6:00, I came to the conclusion that the traffic was really bad.

At 6:30, I finally gave up with the stupid idea of traffic. If this is what I was going to be like as a wife, pushy and really OCD about being on time, I wasn't looking forward to it. I ate my dinner in peace and tossed Fabian's in the trash. I wasn't sure if I was mad at him or just confused that he ignored my text and didn't even show up for dinner. Now, I did sound like a crazy wife.

I decided to put my foot down, and call him. "Hey, this is Fabian! I can't get to the phone right now, but please leave a message, and I'll get back to you as soon as possible. Thanks!" said a cheery Fabian over voicemail.

"Hey, it's me. Where are you? I've texted and called, and haven't heard from you. Call me please. I love you so much. Bye," I said, my voice fading on the end. That was the eighth time I've called him, and still no answer. It just went straight to voicemail. I sighed, and put the phone down only to hear it ring again. "Hello!" I said happily.

"Hey Nina!" said a voice that was definitely NOT Fabian's.

"Hey Amber," I said trying not to sound disappointed.

"Don't sound so disappointed, because I have some exciting news! Are you ready?" I nodded even though she couldn't see me. "Alfie and I are moving in together! EEEEP! Get over to our apartment and help us move in! I'll text you the address, okay?"

"Okay, as long as you NEVER squeal like that again. You nearly deafened me," I laughed.

"Sorr-y. Just get yourself over here!" I hung up the phone, walking out the door. Maybe Fabian would be helping Amber.

* * *

><p>I walked in the door of the brand new, on campus apartment that belonged to Amber and Alfie. I was upset when I didn't see Fabian. "Hey Ambs," I said.<p>

"Hey! What's wrong? You sounded upset on the phone, and you look upset now," Amber observed.

"I thought Fabian was here helping you unpack," I shrugged.

"Why would he be here? He wasn't even afternoon classes with me." My eyes widened. "I thought he'd be with you."

"Ambs, I'm really sorry. I want to help, but Fabian is playing hide and seek with me. I got to go. I promise I WILL help you tomorrow," I smiled, hugging my best friend.

* * *

><p>The first place I decided to look was the big campus library about two miles from Fabian and I's apartment. The only time Fabian ever ditched school was to go to the library. I remember that night perfectly well.<p>

_Flashback_

_Fabian walked into our apartment with a devious smile on his face. "Why do you look like you've just killed someone?" I asked cautiously. _

"_Nina, if I tell you something, you have to promise not to tell anyone, okay?" he asked, the grin still on his face. I nodded hesitantly before he continued. He leant in really close and whispered, "I cut class to go to the library," he said. I started laughing at him. "What?"_

"_Nothing, it's just, you think that's a bad crime? You cut class you sit on your ass all day watching TV, not to go to the library! You might as well be in class," I laughed. _

"_This is a big deal! I feel like such a rebel," I smiled. _

"_You're such a nerd," I rolled my eyes laughing._

"_Yeah, but I'm your nerd," he said grabbing me by the wrist and pulling me in his arms._

"_I know." We leant in for a passionate kiss. _

_End of Flashback_

I rolled my eyes at the memory, quietly laughing to myself. I walked into the library, looking on the first floor. This library was big, so it was going to take a long time to find him. I searched high and low, looking all over. I moved onto the second floor with no luck either. Before I knew it, I was heading to the hospital.

* * *

><p>"Hello," I said to a bald man with a doctor's lab coat on.<p>

"Hi, I'm Dr. Howard. How can I help you?" the man asked.

"I was actually wondering if you were interning Fabian Rutter?" I asked politely.

"I am. Do you know him?"

"Yes, I'm his girlfriend. He was supposed to be home an hour and half ago, and he missed his afternoon classes? Did he come in this morning to intern?" I questioned. I was really good at questioning people ever since the mysteries of freshmen and sophomore year.

"He did intern his full shift this morning then he left," Dr. Howard replied.

"Okay, thanks so much," I said then walking out the door. Now I was stumped. Fabian worked this morning, but then disappeared. Maybe I should check around the hospital grounds.

I walked outside and looked around the perimeter of the hospital first. I didn't find anything but old paper bags and cafeteria food. I then walked by the surrounding was nothing there either, until I heard some groans of pain coming from an alley. I turned into the dark alley, and gasped.

"Fabian!"

* * *

><p><strong>Dun, dun, dun! There were a lot of line breaks in that, don't cha think? That was part of the WOW factor I think? You'll just have to wait for the next chapter for PT 2 of the possible WOW factor. But honestly, were you expecting Fabian to go missing then reappearing in a dark alley? Let me know your thoughts about that and the chapter in general in the reviews! Thanks for reading! I PROHIBIT FLAMES FROM ENTERING THE REVIEWS! :P<br>**

**~Ginger**

**Extra A/N: I still need more contest entries It's hard to judge when there are so many great writers out there and only three entered. A lot of you guys said you would, so do it! All of you are amazing authors and I have faith in each and every one of you (: Thanks!**


	6. A Hospital Full Of Hope

**Hey guys! So, my parents didn't wake me up before the carpet cleaners got here, so I'm stuck in my room until it dries! YAY, writing! Here are my review responses!**

**BananaBubbles98: Thank you!**

**FabinaxJara-SiBuNa: Thanks! And thank you for entering the contest! I know it's going to be great!**

**GAKUENALICEROCKS: Thanks! And flames are like mean reviews**

**Clove15: I guess you'll find out now…*insert smirk here***

**Jamber111: Thank you!**

**SibunaFreak123: Thanks! I try :D**

**Nobody Knows But Me: Haha, IKR! It's the contest I'm doing! Check it out on my profile. You should enter it! You're a fantastic writer!**

**pieface98: Thanks! That means a lot coming from you! I mean, ALL your stories are perfect!**

**Okay, here's chapter 6! ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em>Nina's POV<em>

"Fabian!" I screamed. I ran towards his limp, lifeless body lying on the cold, wet cement. "Fabian, please speak to me. Are you okay?" I cried.

"N-Nina," he groaned.

"Fabian, what happened?" I asked, tears stinging my cold cheeks.

"I-I don't know…I don't feel so good," he gasped before passing out.

"Fabian! Fabian, come on you've got to wake up! HELP! Somebody please help me!" I screamed. I whipped out my phone and called the hospital. Even though it was right beside me, I didn't want to leave Fabian here by himself. "Hello? Please, I need someone to come down to the alley right behind the hospital, please?" I begged.

"Okay, ma'am, just calm down. Someone is on their way," the woman said over the phone.

"Thank you," I choked out. I sat next to an unconscious Fabian, holding his freezing hand. "Fabian, I'm going to help you," I promised, even though I knew he wouldn't answer back.

"Ma'am?" someone said from behind me.

"Yes? Yes, are you with the hospital? Please say you are," I said.

"Yes, I was told to come here. Is everything alright?" I gestured to Fabian who was lying on the street. "Okay, remain calm." I nodded my head. "I'm going to need a gurney here, stat!" she said into a walkie-talkie. I watched in desperation as they rolled Fabian away in the gurney. I prayed he would be alright, but in the state he was in, I needed a miracle.

When I got to the alley way, Fabian's eye was bruised. His lip and cheek were cut open, as well as some other parts of his pale, lifeless body. He had a giant knot on his head, and his hand was twisted in the wrong direction. Whoever did this to the love of my life is going to straight to hell.

I walked into the hospital being greeted with bright, white lights. "Amber, please come down to the hospital. I could really use the moral support," I told Amber on the phone.

"Okay? What happened?" she questioned.

"I'll tell you when you get here. Just please hurry," I pleaded.

"Okay Nina. Bye," her perky voice said. If only she knew what I was going through, she wouldn't be that happy.

I hung up the phone in a huff, eagerly waiting to the hear news about Fabian. I can honestly say I've never been so scared for my life. For Fabian, for myself, and for the innocent people that have been beaten nearly to death by the awful human beings that did this to Fabian.

About thirty minutes later, I could hear Amber's heels clicking down the hallway. "Nina!" she exclaimed. I ran up and hugged my best friend. "Alfie went to get some food." She rolled her eyes. "Nina, what happened?" she asked in a low, slow voice. "And why are your eyes so red and puffy? Do you need some eye drops?"

"No, I'm fine. It's Fabian," I breathed, tears threatening to drop out. "He…I…When I was looking for him, I found him in a dark alley. He was beaten up and only said two words before he passed out." I let the loud sobs I had been holding in for two hours out of my system, and on to my best friends shoulder.

"Aww, Nina, don't worry. Fabian's going to be alright. He's tough remember?" she comforted.

"I…know…but…what if…" I choked. I couldn't finish the sentence without bursting into tears again.

"Hey Nines!" Alfie said through his hamburger. Another round of loud sobs came from me. "What'd I do?" Alfie shrugged taking a sip of his purple **Gatorade**.

"Fabian…called…me…Nines!" I cried. Amber sat down and put her arm around me.

"Everyone calls you Nines," he exclaimed.

"Alfie, go get more food. Now." Amber said glaring. He was about to say something else, but Amber stopped him. "Now." Alfie huffed away. Poor Alfie. He can never do anything right. "I love Alfie, but he screws a lot of things up," Amber sighed. I rolled my eyes.

"Amber, what if Fabian dies? What's going to happen to me?" I exclaimed after the sobs had calmed down.

"Was his condition really that bad?" Amber asked in disbelief.

"His condition was bad, but he's been in that alley since 11:30 this morning! That's almost eight hours without food or water! He probably passed out from low blood sugar or dehydration," I cried, the sobs picking back up again.

"Nina, Fabian. Will. Be. Fine." She said, placing her hand on my shoulder. I nodded slightly.

"Nina Martin?" a doctor asked.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Would you like to hear your boyfriend's condition?" I nodded rapidly. Of course I wanted to know! Is he dead or alive? "Fabian is fine. We're putting some sugar and water into his system so his blood sugar can rise. His hand is broken, but that shouldn't be anything to worry about. He has stitches in his right cheek, but only a few. It wasn't that bad. He also has a few stitches in his left thigh. He got a little bit of a concussion when he passed out, but that should be better in a few days, which is how long he must stay here for until he can leave," the doctor said.

"Yes! Thank you so much for telling me," I cheered.

"Would you like to see him?"

"Yes, please!" I exclaimed.

"Follow me," the doctor said. He lead me to a room with the name "Fabian Rutter" taped onto the door. I took a deep breath, and walked in.

Fabian was lying, still unconscious, on the bed. His hand was wrapped up, and the stitches were on his cheek. "Fabian, I'm so happy you're okay," I said holding onto him. "I promise, nothing like this will ever happen to you," I said. I knew he couldn't hear me, but I didn't care. I took his hand, sat down in the chair beside his bed, and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! You guys are the best readers a girl could ever ask for! Don't forget to review! NO FLAMES!<strong>

**~Ginger**


	7. Fish And Chips Anyone?

**Hola! Thanks for being patient guys! I know I only missed one day of updates, but that feels like a lifetime! Here are my review responses!**

**pieface98: haha! I do that all the time! And thanks! Pshh! You have no idea how many times I've read Mine and Something Must Be Kept A Secret! **

**TomWardAndLorcan4ever: You're getting your wish! Haha!**

**Clove15: OOH, good thought!**

**Nobody Knows But Me: Of course! I wouldn't kill him off. Then where would Fabina be? Haha! It did rhyme!**

**SibunaFreak123: Thank you!**

**bookbabe68: Thanks!**

**WiseGirl14: Thank you! I wouldn't do such a thing. I know in Butterflies I made Nina forget him, but I'm not good at writing that sort of stuff. And I just updated it! Check it out!**

**applesngrapes: I bet it does suck. But I've never experienced that, so…haha! And thank you!**

**Okay, so if you live in the US and you've ever been to a fine little place called Cracker Barrel, then you've probably played there little triangle board with the pegs where you have move pegs over other pegs to eliminate them. I went to Cracker Barrel while I was coming home from vacation, and I got ADDICTED! My dad got me one from their store, and it took me forever to finish my review responses, because it's impossible to end up with only one peg on the board! OMG, enough of this! ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em>Fabian's POV<em>

I slowly opened my eyes, because my vision was significantly blurry. I looked up a white room, with a white ceiling. Everything was so bright, it hurt my eyes. Was I in heaven? I felt someone squeeze my hand, and I turned my head to see a sound asleep Nina. How did I end up in this place?

I moved around a bit, which caused Nina to stir awake. "Fabian!" she exclaimed hugging me. "You have no idea how happy I am to see you!" she cried, tears of joy falling from her eyes. I looked up at her and smiled.

"N-Nina," I said in a raspy voice. "Where am I? How did I end up here? How long have I been out?" A series of questions came escaping my mouth.

"You're in the hospital Fabian," she said. "I found you in a dark alley, because I was looking for you when I found out you had missed your classes and you were an hour late for dinner. You've been here for four hours," she sighed.

"Bloody hell!" I whispered and screamed.

"Fabian, Fabian shh, everything is okay. You're okay and that's all that matters," she said calmly. She took my hand again, and squeezed it. "Do you remember what happened?"

"Y-Yeah, I think so. I was walking out of the hospital. I remembered this alley way Eddie had shown me, which cuts right to campus from the hospital. I took it, and just my luck, the first time going through there, these thugs come from out of nowhere threatening me for my money. When I wouldn't give it to them, one of the guys threw a couple punches and I was on the ground. I tried to fight back, but there were too many of them. One guy pulled out a knife, but I resisted so he could only cut my cheek and my leg. That's all I remember before seeing your beautiful face and then passing out," I somehow managed to stumble out.

"Oh my God, Fabian I promise I will never let anything like that happen to you again! Even if it kills me," she screamed.

"Nina, stop. It was just a coincidence. I'm not taking that alley way anymore, trust me." I paused for a minute. "Nina?"

"Hmm?" she asked.

"I'm sorry I was late for dinner," I laughed.

"You're in a hospital! I think you have an excuse," she laughed back. It seemed like ages since I last heard her beautiful laugh.

"What'd you cook?" I asked smirking.

"Just your favorite," she shrugged also returning the smirk.

"What? I missed fish and chips night! Man, I really hate those assholes!" I exclaimed, still laughing.

"You and me both, babe," she smiled, messing with my hair. "I love you Fabian," she said.

"I love you too Neens. Don't you ever forget that, okay?" I asked.

"Okay."

"So, what'd you write on my cast?" I smiled.

"Why don't you take a look instead of having me read it for you," she said laughing. I looked down at the black cast that covered most of my hand and part of my arm.

It read, "Don't go through that alley ever again! I love you, and I can't wait to make you fish n' chips later on. Love, Neens." I smiled at the message.

"Do you think you could make them again when I get home?" I laughed.

"I'd love to," she said before placing her lips to mine.

_Nina's POV, Four Days Later_

Fabian and I walked into our apartment for the first time together in five days. Fabian and I intertwined our fingers with Fabian's good hand, and plopped on the couch. "Sit on my lap," Fabian commanded.

"No! What if I sit on your hand," I pouted.

"Nina, it's covered up with a cast. I doubt I'm going to feel if you sit on it," he laughed. I rolled my eyes as I punch him in the gut.

"I'm going to get some ice for your eye. Don't move," I said sternly.

"Okay, okay," he whined. I rolled my eyes and proceeded to the kitchen. Before opening the fridge, I looked at all the pictures of Fabian and me, most of them Amber took. I looked at the picture of the very first time we shared a kiss. It was the prom of freshmen year, and we had just been elected prom king and queen.

There was one of our foreheads touching taken during junior year. There was a beautiful black and white photo. That was my favorite picture. I asked Amber to take a photo of me for my profile, and Fabian ended up sneaking behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist. He was whispering something in my ear during the picture. He was telling me to meet me in his room, because he wanted to tell me something. That was the first time he told me he loved me.

I sighed as I opened the freezer, grabbing the cold icepack. I walked back into the living room to find it completely empty. "Fabian, come on! This isn't funny. You just disappeared into an alley, so please come out." Nothing.

I walked into Fabian and I's room and found nothing either. I checked under the bed, but there was nothing. Nothing in the closet either. I sighed and walked out of the room again.

As I was checking in the bathroom, something grabbed me by the waist, making me scream bloody murder. I turned around to see Fabian right in front of me. "Fabian! Don't ever scare me like that again!" I shouted, hitting him hard on the shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't resist," he laughed.

"If you want that fish and chip dinner, I suggest you apologize and start sucking up to me," I mocked.

"I'm sorry babe," he replied kissing me for a long time. As usual, my arms went around his neck and his around my waist. "I love you," he said after we broke apart.

"I love you too," I smiled. "Now, how about those fish and chips?" I laughed.

"I'd love that," he said kissing my nose. Boy was I glad I had Fabian.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading guys! Story's not over yet! HEHEHE Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review! Ten more days until my contest ends, so don't forget! THANKS! NO FLAMES!<strong>

**~Ginger**


	8. Meet The Parents

**Hey guys! Spring Break is over and I'm back to school! YEAH *she said sarcastically*! Which means there isn't a whole lotta time to be writing for fanfiction. "BOOOOOOO" I know, I know. I'm sorry, but I just found out my audition for the top theater group at my high school next year, is on THURSDAY! I still have to get my recommendation letters and my resume made. AHHH! This decides my broadway career guys! BIG DEAL! Anyway, since that's a long A/N, I'm not gonna do review responses. Sorry, but THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED! Here's chapter 8! ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em>Nina's POV, 6 Months Later<em>

I walked into the apartment, happy as always. It had been six months since the alley incident, and Fabian was healed up. He had his cast removed from his hand, and the stitches were pulled from his face and leg, both of which I had to hole his hand during. He had a small, but noticeable scar on his cheek, which I think is sexy, but I don't tell him that. Basically, everything was perfect between us. That was until today.

I stopped dead in my tracks when I heard Fabian arguing over the phone with someone. I crept around the wall, carefully listening in. I know, I know, it's wrong to eavesdrop. But what if he was cheating on me! I must know!

"No, you can't just show up in my life and…I understand that, but this is Nina we're talking about…Yes, I do love her and I think it's important I tell her eventually…Why now, all of sudden? Why just show up now and ruin my relationship with…I know! Nina's fragile...You're not good with the sensitive…Fine, you can come over…I'll cook you dinner, and you can finally get what you want, as always…Bye!" Tell her eventually? She can come over, and he'll cook her dinner?

I swallowed hard, trying hard not to think about the thought that just popped into my head. Was Fabian cheating on me? No, Fabian wouldn't do that to me! Not after all we'd been through. I believe every time he tells me he loves me. So why am I doubting him right now?

I slowly emerged from behind the wall, trying to put on my best "I wasn't just listening in on your conversation, and I don't think you're a dirty cheater," face.

"Nina," Fabian said after lifting his head from his hands and noticing me in the foyer. "N-Nina, I have to tell you something. I don't know how you're going to take it, because even I can't at the moment," he sighed. "Nina, I-"

"I knew it! You're cheating on me Fabian! I can't believe after everything we've been through, you'd actually have the balls to cheat on me!" I said, screaming and crying.

"What? Nina, no, I'm not cheating on you," he stuttered.

"Oh yeah? Well then who's coming over and who are you making dinner for? And what were you going to tell me eventually," I said using air quotes. I glared at him straight in the eye.

"Nina, I'm not cheating on you," he said calmly, and I believed it. "I would never do anything to hurt you. I love you for God's sakes Nina. Don't you ever, EVER think that I wouldn't love you," he said sternly. I ran up and hugged him so hard.

"I'm sorry I doubted you. I know you wouldn't do anything like that," I cried. I felt like a horrible person as he was squeezing the life out of me. How could I have been so stupid as to think Fabian would ever cheat on me?

"It's okay Nina."

"No, it's not okay. I feel like a horrible person Fabian," I sighed, looking up at him.

"Neens, you're not a horrible person. Except maybe the eavesdropping part, but…" he trailed off laughing. I looked at him as long as I could before cracking up. We both stood there, wrapped in each other's arms, and laughing like idiots. It reminded me of the times in high school. When everything was complicated with relationships and they were changing like the days of the week. But somehow, Fabian and I were able to pull through, and remain together.

"Fabian, what was it that you were going to tell me?" I asked seriously after our laughter had died down.

"Nina, my parents are coming over to eat dinner," he said, looking a little pale and sickly. He let out an obviously fake shuttered, which I giggled at.

"That's not so bad. I'm excited! I've never me your parents before," I said cheerily. Fabian looked at me with wide eyes.

"I've kept you distant from them for a reason. I've never been good enough for them. They're always criticizing me about everything, including my girlfriends," he sighed.

"Oh please! I can totally handle that," I scoffed with pride.

"Nina, he's really judgmental. I don't want to see you get hurt by him. My mom's okay, but my dad's the worst," he added, another serious expression creeping up on his face.

"You know what I say to that? Bring it on," I smirked before kissing him passionately, then heading off for my shower.

_Two Days Later_

I slowly walked into the living room, waiting for Fabian to look up from his newspaper. In just thirty minutes, Fabian's parents would be waiting at our door. "What do you think?" I asked, eagerly awaiting his opinion. I wasn't wearing something I would normally wear. I was wearing a tight pencil skirt, and a blazer made for old, working women. I was also wearing pointy toe, cat heels, and my hair was done up in a neat bun. Fabian looked at me with disgust.

"First rule of impressing my parents: be yourself," Fabian said eying me up and down with disgust.

"Really?" I asked with shock at how easygoing his parents were.

"No, but I won't be able to look at you all evening if you wear that," he laughed. I rolled my eyes at him. "But please Nina. You're beautiful the way you are. If anyone tries to change you, screw them. Go put on something different," he said smiling.

"Okay," I said leaning in to kiss him, but he moved away. I looked at him with hurt obviously showing in my eyes.

"I'll kiss you when you don't look like a visible fart," he laughed. I rolled my eyes again, this time with a smile on my face, and went to change into something that was more, I don't know, me?

"Neens, Mum and Dad are here!" I heard Fabian call. I had just finished changing into something that would make me look more like me. **(A/N Outfit on my profile)**

I strutted into the room to see Fabian next to a tall man with brown hair like Fabian's, except his was thinning and had streaks of gray in it. Next to the man was a woman with white hair, and VERY red lips. "Hi, my name is Nina Martin," I said sweetly, holding out my hand. Mrs. Rutter was the only one kind enough to take it. Mr. Rutter sighed and looked at Fabian.

"Son, why didn't you tell me you were dating a prostitute?" he said with a heavy British accent. Fabian and I just stood there, shocked out of our minds. This would be one interesting night.

* * *

><p><strong>The entire dinner scene is yet to come! Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review! Guys, there's only a week more for my contest! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME HANGING! I have 4 entries, and I don't want to leave only 1 person out. That'd be mean! Okay, anyway, REVIEW! NO FLAMMERS!<strong>

**~Ginger**


	9. Rain, Rain Go Away

**Hey guys! Sorry for taking so long! I've been obsessing over One Direction for the past couple of days! NIALL HORAN!****3 I'm sorry, I love him! Okay, so here's chapter 9. ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em>Nina's POV<em>

We all sat around the table quietly. It was just Fabian and I, and his parents. "So, Nina, you've known Fabian how long?" Mrs. Rutter spoke up.

"Uh, six years," I smiled, gently squeezing Fabian's hand. He smiled back at me.

"And how long did he wait to ask you to step out?" she asked.

"Three months," I sighed.

"Oh my, Fabian! You know how to keep a girl waiting," Mr. Rutter exclaimed.

"Dad, please stop this," Fabian sighed putting his head in his hands. I rubbed his back to let him know I understood.

"Nina, what are you majoring in?" Mr. Rutter asked.

"Education. I really do love kids," I smiled. Mr. Rutter gave me a look.

"Son, you should get used to the idea of not having money," he said as I gasped. I could see Fabian glaring at him through the corner of my eye. I just kept quiet.

"Mum, control your husband, please!" Fabian pleaded. I just sat there staring at the food the Rutters' didn't bother to touch, except Fabian, of course. I remained silent, sweat beading on my forehead. It was like my mouth was plastered shut, and I was a big ball of stress and nervousness.

"Dear, please be respectful of her. I'm sure she works very hard to achieve her dream," Mrs. Rutter pointed out. I gave a faint smile, still not bothering to say anything.

"Yes, Dad, Nina does work hard. Even if we weren't to have a lot of money when she becomes a teacher, I wouldn't love her any less." Fabian words cause my lips to part with a smile. I looked over to him. "Thank you," I mouthed to him. He smiled as he rested his hand my thigh, making me feel safe and secure.

"Nina, what do your parents do? I see we've neglected to talk about them all evening," Mrs. Rutter pointed out. My face dropped as I responded.

"They…died in a car accident when I was little," I choked out. Fabian took my hand and kissed my cheek.

"You're okay as long as we have each other," he whispered in my ear. I smiled, but it was a very, very faint one.

"Oh dear! I'm so sorry," Mrs. Rutter apologized.

"It's okay," I assured her. Even though I didn't like to talk about my parents, I was never mad when anyone brought them up.

"That explains why she has the posture and attitude of scum," Mr. Rutter mumbled loud enough so everything could hear.

"Dad, enough!" Fabian yelled. I felt my cheeks go hot as my eyes returned to my untouched food.

"It was nice meeting you," I said quietly, getting up and running to the bathroom.

_Fabian's POV_

"Dad, look what you've done now! Nina is the most perfect, most amazing girl I've ever met in my life! I love her Dad! She's kind, selfless, and beautiful. You've just ruined everything!" I yelled at my dad. He folded his arms over his chest, and shook his head.

"I think you can do better than that," he said. I was hoping my mum would intervene before I punched my own father.

"Harold, I think perhaps you're being a bit…preposterous." Thank God she said something. I shook my head, and went for the bathroom.

"Nina," I called, knocking on the door. "Nina, please open the door," I begged. I could tell she was hesitating when she opened the door slowly, revealing her red face. "Nina, you listen to me. Don't you listen to a word my father says. You're NOT scum! You're beautiful, and kind, and most special person I've ever met. No, forget that. You're the most special person on the planet."

"F-Fabian," she stuttered, choking back her tears. "I'm sorry I ruined dinner. Your parents must hate me," she sobbed into my shoulder. I kissed the top of her head before continuing.

"Who cares what they think? They don't see the girl I see," I soothed.

"And what girl do you see?" she asked looking up at me. I smiled as I brushed the hair out of her face.

"I see a strong, beautiful, kind woman, who doesn't care about anything anyone says about her," I said smiling. She leant up a kissed me.

"Thank you," she whispered, laying her head on my chest. We were like that for a couple of minutes, neither of us really saying anything. "Fabian, what about your parents?" she asked lifting her head off my chest.

"What about them?" I shrugged.

"Shouldn't we go out there?"

"I guess so," I sighed, lifting her off the ground. We walked into the kitchen to find it empty. "I guess they didn't need to be told to leave," I laughed.

_Nina's POV, Two Weeks Later_

I sat in the cold library, just two weeks after Fabian's parent's visit. The rain outside the window picked up. "I better get back home," I said to myself. I packed up my belongings and ran to the apartment, not wanting to be soaked by the time I walked through the door.

As predicted, Fabian wasn't home yet. I checked the time. 4:30, which means he wouldn't be out of classes for another hour.

I threw my books and jacket on the desk in our home office. Well, it was more of an apartment office, I guess. I plopped on the couch, turning on the news. "And now for the weather," the weatherman said on the medium sized flat screen TV. "There's a large storm heading your way if you live in the London area. Be prepared for power outages, golf ball sized hail, or possible tornadoes. If you are in the college, you most likely getting released to your dorms," he finished. I sighed with relief. I hate thunderstorms, and Fabian knows that. At least he'll be with me. Suddenly, I could hear the **piano** ringtone coming from my phone.

"Hey Ambs," I sighed.

"Nina, I'm so scared! The news said there was a storm coming, and Alfie's not back from his classes yet! What do I do?" she whined.

"Amber, calm down. Breath slowly, and everything will be alright," I said calmingly. "Alfie will be over at your apartment soon enough. Fabian isn't here either." Just then Fabian walked through the door. Well, it was more like a run through the door. "Nevermind, he's here!" I cheered. There was a loud crack of thunder that shook me. "Gotta go Ambs! Fabian's arms are waiting for me," I said panicked. I hung up the phone.

"Neens, are you okay?" Fabian said running toward me. He wrapped me in his strong arms.

"Yeah, I am. I'll always be okay as long as I'm in your arms," I smiled. There was bright bolt of lightning followed by a loud crack of thunder. The lights flickered before shutting off completely. I practically jumped into Fabian's arms. We were alone in the dark. "I'm not okay, Fabian, I'm not okay! I'm so scared. I hate thunder storms!" I screeched, shaking. Fabian's grip tightened around my waist.

"Shh, Nina, you're okay. I'm right here. Shh, don't worry Nina, you're going to be okay," he soothed, stroking my back, and kissing me on the cheek over and over again.

"I'm sorry I'm being so paranoid," I sighed. There was another loud boom coming from outside. I jumped again, only this time, tears started to fall out of my eyes. "Fabian!" I screamed.

"Nina, don't worry." He lifted me up and onto the couch. I moved into his lap, cuddling close to him. I buried my head into his chest. "Nina, there's no need to be scared. Let's try to focus on something else," he suggested. I nodded into his chest.

"I love you Fabian, you know that?" I asked.

"I love you, do you know that?" he asked back. I smiled.

"How many kids do you want?" I asked, smiling at him.

"As many as you want," he smiled right back. I blushed, even though it was hard to tell.

"You wanna have kids with me?" I asked in disbelief.

"Of course! I want to experience everything with you. Marriage, kids, birthdays, grandkids, great grandkids, and every other possible aspect of life, I want to experience it with you. I want to be with you forever, Neens." I smiled like a complete idiot. He wants to spend the rest of his life with me?

"I love you," I said before kissing him. We remained there, kissing, until another loud sound of thunder rumbled outside. I broke away from him, burying my head into his chest once more.

"Don't worry Nina. I'll always be here." And I knew he wasn't talking about just the storm.

* * *

><p><strong>There's chapter 9! I really hoped you guys liked it! It was definitely my favorite chapter to write. Don't forget to review! I want to apologize for not updating my other story. I might be a slow process. MY CONTEST IS UP IN TWO DAYS! ENTER PLEASE! Review, but no flames!<strong>

**~Ginger**


	10. Congrats Grad!

**Hey guys! Why, wassup? Favorite this story if you know what that Facebook trend is! IMPORTANT A/N AT THE END! READ ENDING AUTHORS NOTE! ES SUPER IMPORTANTE! Gracias! Okay, here's chapter 10! ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em>Nina's POV, 1 Year Later<em>

"…Fabian Rutter," called the head of Fabian and I's college. I stood up, clapping my hands furiously. Fabian stepped onto the stage, briefly waving, before grabbing his bachelor's degree. It was technically the end of his senior year of college, even though we were supposed to sophomores', but, only he would graduate a year earlier than everyone else.

Fabian stepped off the stage as quickly as he stepped off it, going to the side to join the other college graduates. The MC continued to call out names, but I was too concentrated on how cute Fabian looked. I snapped another picture. Oh God, I felt like a mom at her son's graduation. But it was all Fabian's got, considering his own parents were too "busy" to come.

"Ladies and gentlemen, your graduating class of 2012!" the MC finished up. There was another loud round of applause as the grads moved away from the stage and to their supporters.

"Look at you! I'm dating a college graduate!" I cheered. Fabian laughed at my giddiness. Apparently I was happier than he was.

"Another year, and you'll be dating a med school graduate," he said kissing my cheek. I giggled at the thought. I was also a little disappointed that he used the word _dating_.

"We better get back to the apartment," I sighed.

"What? Why? Can't we stay here for a little while longer?" he whined. I rolled my eyes as I laughed.

"No, we have to get ready for your party!" I said excitedly. He gave me a confused look.

"What party?" he questioned.

"You'll see…"

"Neens, please tell me. I kind of already know it's a graduation party, so if that's the big secret, I already know," he laughed.

"No, no, that's not all. You can't have a party without any gifts…" I trailed off smirking.

"Nina, what'd you get me?" he asked like an eight year old on Christmas morning.

"You'll see…" I said, the smirk still present on my face.

_At The Apartment_

"Nina, hurry up! We need to be at Alfie and Amber's in ten minutes!" Fabian yelled at me.

"Almost done! Just getting on my dress!" I yelled back. I was wearing the same dress that I wore to meet Fabian's parents. I walked out, no, I strutted out, and I saw Fabian's eyes go wide. I love it when I make him do that.

"Nina, you look…beautiful," he said pulling me close to him, wrapping his arms around my waist. "Isn't that the same dress you had worn to meet my parents?"

"Yeah! I will NOT stand for being called a prostitute in this dress. I figure I'll get more compliments at a college party," I shrug. He grabbed my hand, and we went out the door.

_At The Party, Fabian's POV_

I reached out to knock on the door, but it opened before I had the chance. "Hey Fabina!" Amber squealed. After all these years, Amber still calls Nina and I "Fabina." Nina laughed as she hugged her best friend. I moved my arm, gesturing for Nina to go in first, but she refused.

"No, you're the one who graduated. You can be a gentleman any other day, but today, you're the special one," she smiled. I shook my head.

"Nina, you're going first. I have a reputation to maintain," I laughed. She did too.

"A reputation for being a gentleman? I like that reputation," she laughed stepping in front of me. Their apartment was decorated heavily. Probably the works of Amber. Banners hung from the ceiling, saying, "Congrats Grad!" They were the typical banners you can find at Party City.

"Fabian, your present will be here at 8 o'clock, okay?" Nina said after tapping me on the shoulder.

"You didn't get me a stripper did you?" I asked cautiously.

"Do you think I'm stupid? I would NEVER get you a stripper! You should only be looking at me!" she exclaimed. I laughed, pulling her close to me.

"I love you," I smiled.

"Love you too," she said before planting a kiss on my lips. I eagerly awaited for 8 o'clock to arrive. I tried everything to pass the time. I talked, I drank (I was old enough in England) and I danced, with Nina of course. My heartbeat sped up when I heard a knock on the door. I checked the time. 8 o'clock exactly.

"Fabian, your presents here!" Nina squealed.

"I think you're going to like this," Eddie whispered in my ear. Amber had invited all Anubis House members that still lived in the country.

"You know?" I asked, shocked that Nina would trust Eddie.

"Well, Nina told Amber, who told Alfie, who told Jerome, who told Mara, who told Patricia, who told me." He took a breath. It must be exhausting saying so many names, I sarcastically thought.

"Fabian!" Nina called to me. I looked to the door, and gasped when I saw who was standing there. My best mate, Mick Campbell.

_Nina's POV_

I saw Fabian walk up to Mick, and "man" hug him. Fabian then turned to me. "This is my present?" he asked, shock in his voice.

"Yeah, mate. Nina called me and told me you were graduating. She told me you wished everyone was there for your party, so she offered to pay for me, and here I am," Mick said.

"Wait, what about Joy?" Fabian asked.

"Joy couldn't come. She had to study for her finals," I sighed. I was kind of disappointed that Joy couldn't come, because she and I were good friends. At least Mick came, because I'm pretty sure Fabian could care less if Joy came.

"Nina, I love you so much," Fabian smiled to me.

"I love you too, Fabian!" I squealed, throwing myself at him, giving him a short, but passionate kiss. I hadn't even noticed that Mick had a girl with him, until after breaking Fabian and I's kiss.

"Mick…who's your friend?" Fabian awkwardly asked.

"This is my girlfriend, Clarisse," he smiled, kissing the girl on the cheek.

"G'Day," Clarisse said in a thick Australian accent. She was a tall, skinny, blonde. I wouldn't be surprised if she was a model. "We've been dating for five months now," Clarisse smiled. I couldn't help but notice the way she looked at Fabian. Was that…lust? Jealousy made its way to my skin, but I didn't let that bother me. As long as she knew Fabian was mine!

"Aww, look at them over there having a bromance," I laughed walking over to Amber. Fabian and Mick were sitting on the couch, talking and laughing. Probably at something really funny or really perverted. Who am I kidding? It was perverted.

"I know! That's hilarious! Seriously Neens, Fabian is going to like, love you for the rest of his life! You brought his best friend back England. I know Alfie wouldn't do that for me!" Amber exclaimed. I laughed at her over enthusiasm. I noticed Clarisse walking over to us. I didn't get a good feeling from her.

"Hey guys!" she said in a cheery voice.

"Hi!" Amber said equally as cheery.

"So, what's the down low on Fabian?" she whispered. Amber and I exchanged confused looks.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"I mean, is he single? I would so dump Mick for him. He's the hottest guy I've ever seen. Oh my God, I bet he's got a six pack," she squealed. Amber and I looked at each other, then glared at Clarisse. What a slut!

"He does actually. The sexiest six pack I've ever seen. I should know. I DO live with him," I scoffed. I loved how I could actually make a girl jealous for once. Amber must've read my mind, because she laughed.

"You're his girlfriend? What a waste!" she said. I was getting so ready to slap her.

"Excuse me?" I asked, shocked out of my mind.

"I could tell Mick that you'd leave him for his best mate!" Amber mocked. Clarisse just rolled her eyes as if she was the center of the Earth.

"Tell me, have you and Fabian done _it _yet?" she asked smirking. My eyes got wider.

"What? That's a pretty personal question to ask! I don't kiss and tell," I said, kind of like a five year old when she's rubbing the 64 pack of crayons in another girl's face.

"So, you haven't? I don't think any guy would want to date a prude bitch like you," she scoffed, rolling her eyes. Suddenly, my hand had a brain of its own, because it came in contact with her face. "You little bitch!" Clarisse screamed, pulling my hair! It was a cat fight.

Screaming, pulling, clawing, scratching, everything was happening at once! I didn't know what was going on. I only knew I was bleeding, and a chunk of my hair was gone. We were separated soon enough by our boyfriends.

"Nina, we're leaving. Now." Fabian said sternly. I tried to charge for Clarisse again, but I was held back by Fabian. I gave up, knowing Fabian would never release my from his grasp. We walked down the hallway, to the car, and into our apartment, all in an uncomfortable silence.

When we walked through the door of our apartment, I expected Fabian to yell at me, or say something to me about how I ruined his party. He said nothing. I didn't let him either. I marched straight to our room, and cried. I ruined his graduation, and I ruined his bromance with Mick. Mick only got to be in town for two days, and that might've been the only chance to catch up with him. Not anymore. I ruined it.

"Nina?" Fabian asked, knocking on the frame of the bedroom door. His voice didn't sound angry. He sounded sorry.

"F-Fabian, I…"I burst into tears again. Words couldn't even describe how horrible I felt. I embarrassed myself, and worse, I embarrassed him. Why would he even want to talk to me?"

"Nina, look at me," he said sitting on our bed. I shook my head vigorously. I refused to uncurl out of the ball I was in. "Nina, look at me," he repeated. I looked up, and once I saw those eyes, I cried once more on his shoulder.

"Fabian, I-I'm so sorry for r-ruining everything. P-Please forgive me. Words don't even ex…press how much I'm sorry," I choked out. He could tell this was really killing me.

"Nina, I'm not mad. I'm concerned. That girl had you in her grasp. Are you okay? You know, I could help you, I am a doctor," he pride fully included. I laughed at his cockiness.

"She just scratched me up, no big deal," I shrugged.

"To me it is! Let me get you some band aids," he said lifting me up and carrying me to the bathroom.

"I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I ruined everything," I said, some tears still falling.

"You have nothing to be sorry about," he said bandaging my arm. "I love you, Nina Martin. Nothing that you do, or I do, or anyone does will ever change the way I feel about you," he sighed. He stroked my cheek, removing the tears off my face.

"I love you too. You should know I feel the same about you. I…have to tell you something she said. Do you think I'm a prude? Is that why you don't kiss me with the passion we used to have?" I asked.

"Nina! I don't think that! You know I just want you to be ready, okay? And I kiss you with all the passion I have in me. I love you, and like I said, nothing will come between." And with that, he placed the final bandaged on my skin.

"You forgot to kiss the boo boos," I giggled.

"How about we skip to the good part," he smiled before placing a kiss on my lips. He was right. The passion was still there.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! I'M EXTENDING THE DATE OF MY CONTEST AGAIN! I'M REALLY DESPERATE FOR ENTRIES! Help me with this guys! Please! Contest is extended to April 10! Review please! NO FLAMMERS! <strong>

**FabinaxJara-SiBuNa: You haven't been on in a while! Like the story so far? :D**

**~Ginger**


	11. Authors Note

**Hey guys! Just so there's not any confusion, chapter 10 WAS the last chapter :(( I know, but I wanted to do something a little less cliché, where they don't get married or he proposes or something like that. So let's just assume everything works out perfectly between them, and the get married and have beautiful half British half American babies ;) Sorry I didn't make it so clear before. I've been super busy with school, and I've been fan girling about One Direction every second of the day…sorry :/ but thanks for reading! Wish me luck in the contest! Don't forget to vote! :D**

**Special thanks to FabinaxJara-SiBuNa for letting me enter her contest! I can't wait to see the results!**

**~Ginger**


End file.
